


I Learned It From the Pizza Man

by OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Someone help Bodhi Rook, pizza delivery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway/pseuds/OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway
Summary: Bodhi says 'I love you', but not on purpose.Written for Bassianweek Day 2: First Times





	I Learned It From the Pizza Man

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Supernatural.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Bodhi froze, his breath catching in his chest. 

Had he really just said that? 

Had he really just declared his love for the fucking pizza guy?

And had the guy just said it back?

The voice on the other line was silent for a few moments and Bodhi scrambled to find a reasonable explanation for what he had said.

“I, uh… Your pizza will be delivered within thirty minutes.” With that, he hung up, leaving a mortified Bodhi clutching to his cell.

“Bo, did you order the pizza yet?” his sister called from the other room.

“Uhm. Yeah.” Bodhi managed, cringing at how overly high pitched his voice sounded.

“Bodhi? What's wrong?” Jyn came in the room, frowning when she saw him.

“I… might have accidentally told the pizza guy on the phone that I loved him.” Bodhi managed, wincing.

Jyn gaped at him for a moment before bursting into laughter.

“Wha-- Jyn! It's not funny!” Bodhi sputtered, watching as she clutched her sides.

“It is so funny!” she laughed. “Why on Earth did you do that? Were you hoping for a discount?”

“No, it just slipped out! I mean, I only ever talk to you or Dad or Papa on the phone, I'm used to saying I love you at the end of a phone call!” Bodhi waved his hands helplessly. 

Jyns smile shifted to something fonder and she shook his head. “Well, that's not so bad, yeah? You can just brush it off.”

“I don't know, I mean, he said it back.” Bodhi would have laughed at the way Jyns eyes grew comically large if he wasn't still panicking somewhat.

“He did? Well, that's great, Bo! I don't need to worry about setting you up anymore!” She exclaimed, clapping her hands together. “Should I call Dad, give him the good news?”

“Jyn!” Bodhi protested, swiping halfheartedly at her. “This is serious! What do I do?”

Jyn patted his shoulder. “It's alright, Bo. I'll answer the door, alright? So you don't have to face your new boyfriend.” 

Bodhi swatted at her again but smiled this time. “Thanks sis.” 

It was less than twenty minutes later that the door buzzed and Jyn got up to get it, ignoring Bodhi as he threw himself off the couch and hid. He listened with bated breath at the distant conversation, eyes going wide when Jyn suddenly called out, “Bodhi, your boyfriend is here to see you!” Bodhi stayed still, completely silent, hoping she would drop in and leave him alone. “Bodhi, come on!”

Cursing, Bodhi scrambled over the couch, nearly tumbling to the ground as he hurried to the door, glaring unhappily at Jyn. He glanced over at the pizza guy, his already knitted brows furrowing even more. It was almost worst, honestly, that the guy was startlingly attractive. It was bad enough that he had embarrassed himself, but knowing that he had embarrassed himself in front of someone he would have happily dated made it horrible.

Jyn took the pizza happily and handed Bodhi her wallet, humming. “I'll let you pay, brother.” she smirked at him before leaving the room. 

Bodhi watched hopelessly after her before looking at the pizza guy. Neither of them spoke, staring at each other. Finally the guy broke the silence. “Um. I hope you aren't hoping for a discount. You know, since we declared our love for each other and all that.” The words sounded awkward but Bodhi laughed softly and ducked his head.

“Yeah… Sorry to make you feel awkward or anything, it just slipped out on instinct.” Bodhi muttered, fiddling with the edge of the wallet.

“Yeah, same here.” Cassian shrugged. After another moment of heavy silence he added, “It's 12.50, for the pizza, just… yeah.”

Bodhi nodded, fumbling the wallet open and grabbing some cash. “Right, yeah, sorry.”

He dug up the money and handed it over, taking the 50 cents of change and dropping those back in the wallet. Even though the pizza had been officially delivered and paid for, neither of them seemed able to move.

This time it was Bodhi who spoke first. “Would you like to get coffee sometime?”

The other man tilted his head fractionally and then smiled softly. “Yeah, I would like that a lot.”

Bodhi felt a massive weight come off his chest. So this guy was interested. Unless he thought it was a friend thing, some sort of a platonic get together. “I mean, like, for a date?”

The guy chuckled at that and nodded. “I hope so.”

Bodhi grinned, feeling relief slide through him. “Great! Um…” Fantastic. Bodhi had easily been to every coffee shop in the area, and yet the name of every single one had vanished from his mind. “Um… Maybe… that one place off of Secura street?” He managed. “What times are you off?”

“I'm off on Sundays.” The man replied. “We can meet there, maybe early afternoon, late morning?”

“Late morning sounds nice.” Bodhi replied, unable to stop smiling.

“Great. Well, I'm Cassian. And, ah,” he scribbled something down before handing a slip of paper over. “Your receipt.”

Bodhi took the paper and beamed when he saw the phone number written in neat script. “Thanks. I'm Bodhi.”

“Nice to meet you Bodhi.” Cassian checked his watch and winced. “I have to go, I'm sorry.”

Bodhi shook his head quickly. “You're fine. I'll see you on Sunday?”

Cassian nodded, slowly stepping backwards. “See you Sunday.” With a final wave, he turned around and walked back to the delivery truck.

Bodhi closed the door after watching him for a few moments and beamed, adding the number to his phone before he could forget and heading to the kitchen. 

Jyn glanced over, on her third slice of pizza, and smirked. “So? When's the wedding?”

Bodhi ducked his head, still smiling and waved her off. “Shut up. I've got a date on Sunday.” 

Jyn whooped and slapped his back. “Congrats! See, I knew it would work out! But anyways, I expect to be your maid of honor, since I'm the reason you met.”

“I'm the one who ordered the pizza!” Bodhi protested.

“Yeah, and pizza was my idea. And you would have been hiding behind the couch the whole time if I intervened.” She waited until Bodhi had grabbed a piece before adding, “He asked about you.”

Bodhi fumbled with his food. “He did?”

“He did. “Where's the guy on the phone?” he said. You thought I did that just to be mean?” She said innocently.

“Yes,” Bodhi muttered, taking a bite. “Because you  _ are _ mean.”

She didn't reply to that, just wiggling her eyebrows before finishing her slice.

\-------

Over several months, their first “I love you” came up frequently. Usually it was just as a quirky story about how they first met, received with chuckles and no small amount of second-hand embarrassment. Sometimes they brought it up, in moments of teasing, trying to drag out as many embarrassing stories as they can.

One night, laying under the stars, they brought it up again, although there was no story to tell, no story to bring up between laughs. One night, Bodhi looked over at his boyfriend, who was smiling at the stars, and before he could stop himself, he blurted, “I love you.”

Cassian's breath audibly caught in his chest and he turned to look at Bodhi with an unreadable expression. Bodhi felt terrified and was ready to get up when a smile slid over Cassian's face, growing with each moment. “I love the way you say “I love you”.” He murmured, shaking his head fondly.

Bodhi flushed at that and looked slightly away. “I can't help it,” he muttered. “You know I just blurt stuff out.”

“I know.” He murmured, stroking a hand over his face. “It's earnest. It's honest.”

Bodhi chuckled and shifted closer to him. “Like that first time?”

“Just like the first time. I know it was more of a mistake that time but…” 

“It's not now. I love you.”

Cassian grinned and pulled him into a soft kiss. “I love you too.”

Bodhi beamed. “You know, I was worried it wouldn't feel as nice, what with us already having said it before.”

Laughing, Cassian kissed him again. “Happily surprised?”

Bodhi caught Cassian's face in his hands. “Even more than happily surprised.”

Turning, the man pressed a kiss to his palm. “That's a relief. I think I'm pretty happily surprised myself.”

“Good.” Bodhi hummed, kissing his cheek. “I love you, Cass.”

“I love you too, Bo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the following Facebook post:
> 
> "so I just ordered pizza and as I was about to hang up i said love you out of habit and the guy said it back and after a whole minute of dead silence he just tells me that he hopes i'm not expected a discount on the pizza just 'cause we confessed our undying love for each other"


End file.
